The present invention relates to an electron beam direct writing system and an electron beam direct writing method for the same, and in particular, to an electron beam direct writing system as an electron beam exposure system for use in lithography for ULSI's (ultra large-scale integrated circuits), permitting facilitated rotation and gain corrections of shot patterns, and to an electron beam direct writing method for the same.